New tail,New mermaid
by H2OJAWandMBAV
Summary: Katelyn is the new girl in the Goald Coast she is a mermaid, he meets the girls but will it be friends or another charlotte. Sophie calls Dr Denman what side will Kate choose.
1. Chapter 1

New tail,New mermaid

It was a regular day in the Gold Coast, ,Rikki and Bella were in the moon pool celebrating the return of magic to mako island.

Rikki and Zane are back together,Lewis returned from America a week ago; today was the last day of summer,all off them were going to the same college even Lewis .

OOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOOOOOO

Kate POV

Katelyn Johnson the new girl in the Gold Coast,but she wasn't anordianry girl kate is a mermaid and she turned in miami beach at the age of thirteen. She just arrived to her new house "Sweetie can you bring those boxes to the kitchen" her mom said "yes mom" I said "mom im going out to for while" she nodded.

OoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOoOo

Kate POV

After walking a while I found a cafe called RIkki's it looked pretty cool so I decided to get in, I dit on a table and a brunnette girl come to my table "hi, you are new here right" she said "right" i nodded "hey do you want to sit with my friends" she told me "yeah se was sitting there were two blondes and a blonde "this is Rikki,Bella,Lewis and I'm Cleo" the girl names cleo said "nice to meet you,by the way I'm Katelyn,but you can call me Kate" .

**what did you think love it? Hate it? Please feel free to comment this is my first fanfiction so im pretty new at this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma POV

Finally a month and I'll be back to Australia, my home right now I'm about to skype Cleo with the news of my return."Hi Cleo" I said in an happy tone"Hey Em, waht up?"she said not so entusuastic tone "In a month I will return to Australia, I'm so happy to see you again and I can't wait to meet Bella"I said even happier "that's amazing Em,I'll text Rikki"Cleo said know interested"Don't worry I already told her"I simply said.

After a few minutes of chatting I finally decide to ask her why was she so distracted"Cleo what up with you today you seem distracted"I said ver curious "I just met a new girl she is going to our college and I like her and all, but in a way she reminds me Charlotte"she said thougthful"Why? Is she trying to steal Lewis from you"I said "No, I mean i feel like she hidding domething from us"she said confused" Cleo I need to go, but good luck with the new girl, byeee"I said "bye Em ".


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 new tail

Cleo POV

While I was swimmming thought fully about Kate, I saw a glimmer like my tail does;but then I thought Cleo you're just overracting she is not mermaid and what I saw wasn'T a then she remember she was supposed to meet Lewis at Mako In five I arrived at the moon pool everything was perfect the candles,the music,the food and Lewis always a gentlemen.

"Lewis this amazing"I said very surprised "I know I made this special only for us"he said in a romantic voice, then he leans and gives Me a small talking for hours,swimming,eating, and watching a movie we were about to leave "Lewis this was the best date we ever had and I love you Lewis"I said qfter that we kiss the he says"Cleo I love more than anything in the world,and I wanted to give you this for you to remember that our love is like a the ocean perfect and full of mysteries" Lewis then gives a necklace similar to Ms Chatams necklace but with a stone of the moon and on it a wave I see I hugged Lewis and kissed him then we leave Mako Island together.

* * *

Kate POV

Today I went swimming to see the 'famous Australian Coral Reef' and now I knwo why it's so famous, but during my swim I saw a flash off orange like the one that my tail does, but c'mon there couldn't be any other mermaid around or can it be well I don't know, it will be amazing to meet another mermaid since I was mermaid since thirteen I never had a real friend to tell my secret no one knows I'm a mermaid; I had to deal all by myself fullmoons,not getting wet, keeping it secret, and control by they way my power is to turn normal water to metal, soil or anything different(weird right).

* * *

Rikki POV

Today was my first date with Zane after we got back together it is going to be simple us, the beach, pizza, and a my perfect simple date; right mow I'm sitting in the sand waiting for Zane to come just then I feel someone kissme in the cheek he closes my eyes and says "Guess who" I answer sarcastically "the rich snobby guy that is my lovely boyfriend" he puts a grumpy face "Jajajajaj hilarious".After the picnic an movie we swin a little, while I swim I see some thing shinning when I pick it up a see it;it's a necklace saying:Our love is like a big fire always unpredictable.

When I pop my face out of the water I see Zane standing up he starts talking"Rikki I love you,I should never let you go and I swear I will never make another mistake like that, that nevklace simbolizes that you are my only true love in my life and that I will never let you go,I'm sorry for playing with your emotions and not pay attention in your life for now on everything we do will be together".When he ended talking i was already dry I ran to his arms and kiss him.

* * *

ZanePOV

While we were swimming I hide ring so Rikki could find it, I get out of the water slowly without her noticing and wait for to find the I am going to tell Rikki are my most deep feelings so I will never loose her again;because while we weren't dating I noriced that my life is empty without I tell her what I feel she comes to kiss me and I tell her "I love you Rikki".

* * *

**just some romance for you to read next chapter will focus on Kate please Reaview.**


End file.
